Lionspirit
by Myra the Sark
Summary: Darkness is at every turn for the team; Daniel, Larmina, and Pidge in particular. The War of the Stars has begun. And a wicked creature from ancient times has resurfaced... Final part of the Lion Chronicles. On indefinite hold.
1. Prologue

**Here's the prologue early. I'm having a bit of a writer's block for chapter one, unfortunately...P.S., my character will play a much bigger part in this story. And the "Snow Angel Guardians" is all my younger sister's idea. Just saying. AND I got a new poll. It has to do with a pseudo-alternate of the Lion Chronicles. ~Myra **

* * *

_**Omens**_

前兆

**Myra's POV**

Eyes narrowed against the frigid wind that had started, the Snow Angel Guardians stood side-by-side—Imari, Cyril, Saurian, Moeōkami, Snow-Angel, and Featherbreeze. With them was the Sark of the Smoke River, the Sark of the Bluewind Plains, and the Sark of the Sun Mountain: Myra, Suiga, and Raiga. "This is some storm," the Sark of Galixion commented, looking up at the wolf-gray sky.

"There hasn't been one like this…in a very long time," Cyril continued. The wind ruffled the icy-blue fur of the second Snow Angel Guardian as she spoke. "Not since…vyrfiends still roamed." Her ears flicked at the word _vyrfiend_.

"Yes," murmured Snow-Angel. The fifth Guardian was the most popular of her time—vanquishing a demon from her homeworld, the spirit realm Yikaruta, and liberating the whole of the Cat Kingdom from a dictator.

"Can't we stop it?" Featherbreeze asked.

"No, we can't," Moeōkami growled. "We're powerless against vyrfiends," the red-furred Guardian stated. "They're one of the only things that can truly kill us."

"True," Saurian added. "And, the only one who can vanquish vyrfiends forever is close enough. We have no need to step in."

Myra was silent through the conversation. Imari turned, raising an eyebrow. "Myra, how unlike you. You haven't said a thing."

"I'm thinking. If…if the battle comes to Amertoa…what shall we do?" the Sark asked.

Silence met her word. Raiga, the Sark of Arceanthus and Suiga's brother, broke the silence: "We wait out the storm, then."

Myra scoffed. _Always like that, that Raiga. It's always "wait until better times" for him. No one else thinks like that—heck, the civil war here has even been _halted_ because of this travesty!_ She closed her eyes. _They won't do anything…but perhaps I can._ She started back to her den. The others didn't stop her, let alone say anything.

Once arriving, she went for her newly-fired memory jug, and stuck her muzzle into it. She spoke softly, _"Omens are everywhere. My fellow Sarks agree with the Guardians' notion that we can all do nothing and leave it to the Voltron Force. But I believe that they will not be able to do it without some kind of help from an Amertoan—as we have more documentation on the vyrfiends than any other planet in this realm, this universe. But what can I do?"_


	2. Chapter I

**Yes, it is _finally_ up after a long wait! ~Myra  
**

* * *

_**Shadowed Horizon**_

水平線上に影

**Daniel's POV**

Daniel walked stiffly toward the palace. The one-year mark of the original Lions' destruction had come and gone, and his seventeenth birthday was _tonight_. Also coming up was Maolyn's coronation—and Xavier's, as Queen Aerania had passed away.

Larmina had, however, been able to visit the Aplomado Kingdom's capitol with her father, to introduce her to the citizens. It had gone very well, and Aerania had been pleased to meet her granddaughter before her death.

Ishaku was waiting outside for him, in an orange dress suit. "I hate this frou-frou stuff," he muttered before noticing Daniel. "Yo chief! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Ish," Daniel replied. Orange Lion's pilot grinned. "Where's Maolyn?"

"In the main hall. She's alone." Ishaku winked, and then walked away. Daniel shook his head, and entered the hall.

Maolyn was there, looking out the window. Daniel crept up silently, and then placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but her gaze lightened when she saw it was him. "Hello Daniel," she said. "Happy seventeenth birthday."

"Thank you," he said, and then sighed. "Seventeen. Yikes."

She smiled. "I know how you feel. I'm pretty sure both of my brothers still aren't over the fact that they're eighteen now. By Peregrine Kingdom standards, they're fully-fledged adults."

White Lion's pilot nodded, and the queen-to-be leaned against him. "I still can't get over the fact that my mother's…gone."

"Yeah. Actually, I lost my mom when I was six years old. And I heard Rachel say that she doesn't know if either of her parents are alive."

"Perhaps it was fate."

Daniel smirked. "You sound like Allura did." Maolyn gained a surprised look, and then smiled faintly at him.

"You seem more mature then when I first met you," she said.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Not like the hyperactive teenager I first met. You're more grown-up."

"Hey, you're still a teenager!"

"True." She laughed. "Very true."

Then they heard a soldier call, "Prince Xavier and the pilots of the Purple and Green Lions have returned!"

Daniel looked at Maolyn and said, "We better go and greet them."

* * *

**Pidge's POV**

Pidge took a deep breath, taking relief at the familiar sage-vanilla scent that often suffused the palace except after a rain. It was an odd one, but he'd grown used to it, as well had the team.

Larmina walked quietly besides him. It seemed rather unfair that one day after she had met her father's mother, Queen Aerania had passed away.

"Hey Stoker!" he heard Ishaku call.

His eye twitched, and he said, "Ishaku, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my last name?"

Orange Lion's pilot cackled. "You can tell me a trillion, but will I listen?"

"No…you won't."

"Exactly!" The Montressorian laughed again. He suddenly turned serious and said, "I heard Queen Aerania died."

"She did," Larmina said flatly. Vaguely Pidge heard Xavier telling Maolyn and Daniel the same thing, and he looked at Larmina again. She had smiled when she saw Ishaku, but she was looking distant again.

"Ishaku, why don't you go and tell Rachel we're back?" he suggested. Ishaku probably got what Pidge was hinting at, for he nodded and walked toward the palace quickly. Then Green Lion's pilot turned his attention to Larmina. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't get it." Her voice was hollow. "Why am I losing every single member of my family?"

"You aren't losing all of it," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Xavier's alive, isn't he? And Allura—well, she's technically still alive." She sniffled in response. "Not to mention, there's no actual word of Reynaud's condition, so you can't say he's dead."

"But what if he is?"

"Then he is," Pidge replied simply. "And you can't change it."

* * *

**Larmina's POV**

A few firecrackers went off. The first day of winter, even though it wasn't the Night of the Eclipse, was always celebrated by the falcon kingdoms. Larmina observed them quietly from the south balcony, and then turned back to her thoughts. _Is Uncle Reynaud alive?_ _I've only seen pictures of him…if he is alive, what does he look like now?_

A fluttering sound made her turn, and she saw another Aplomado falcon land beside her. It had turquoise eyes. "So this is where you come?"

"Yeah," she said, looking down at the city below again. Xavier switched into his human form and sat down. "I can tell something's bothering you."

"Well…yeah," Larmina admitted, looking sideways at her father. "I just don't know if my Uncle's alive or not."

Xavier's brow furrowed, and he said, "Reynaud? I remember him—spunky guy. Looked like a male version of your aunt."

"Really?"

The soon-to-be monarch of the Aplomado Kingdom nodded. "Never left me alone while I was on Arus." He chuckled. "You know, your aunt used to be afraid of me, but she was only six years old at the time, so I wasn't surprised. Though that quickly changed when I prevented her from being abducted by Drules."

Larmina's eyes widened. Allura had never told her about any of that…but maybe she didn't remember it happening.

Xavier was quiet. "Tomorrow I have to return to the Aplomado Kingdom for my coronation. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Larmina smiled. Xavier nodded, and changed into his falcon form, flying down into the plaza. Larmina watched him until he was lost in the crowd. _Pidge's right,_ she thought. _No one knows anything about where or how Uncle Reynaud is. He might be alive…and he might not be. No one knows. I just have to remember that._ She looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were beginning to gather—it looked like a storm was coming.


	3. Author's Note

**Em, eh...*hides behind alesthium wall*...sorry for not updating in so long! It's just I've been more focused on some other stuff, and high school's totally murdering me out here...but I promise, this story and series ARE NOT dead! I just haven't found time to work on the next chapter yet. Not to mention I probably have to re-read the other two...but I'll promise everyone on the site who reads this series that the chapter will be up sometime this year. ~Myra**


End file.
